smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Remaining Anonymous/Part 4
Out in a small clearing near the forest, Mystico found himself by a dead hollow tree, stretching and yawning. "This is the most fun I had in centuries, but it's tired me out," Mystico said, feeling his eyelids getting heavy. He hopped up to a nearby branch and wrapped his tail around it while hanging upside down from the branch like a possum. He soon wrapped his winged arms around himself and fell asleep, snoring so loudly that even Anonymous could hear it as he was quietly approaching the site, looking around to see if the coast was clear. "The Smurfs always overlook me," Anonymous said quietly to himself. "I just hope this goblin does." He stepped out from his hiding place, carrying the golden goblet with him, walking as quietly as he could to get as close to Mystico as he could. Suddenly, however, Anonymous could hear himself stepping on a twig, causing it to break. Mystico suddenly woke up from his sleep, extending his winged arms to see who it was that awakened him. "Who's there?" he cried out. Anonymous became so scared that he just stood in place, stammering. "Uh, j-j-j-just...just...just Nobody," he replied. "Nobody, huh?" Mystico said, leaping down from the branch to chase after Anonymous. "Come now, you must have a name that I can have fun with!" Anonymous ran as fast as he could to avoid being zapped by Mystico's magic spells. "Uh, not me," Anonymous replied, running many times around the tree. "I'm just Nobody." "I'll decide that!" Mystico shrieked. Anonymous climbed quickly up into the hollow tree with the golden goblet still in his hand and hid himself in there, keeping himself safe from Mystico. "Now come out where I can get a better look at you!" Mystico cried out, climbing up into the tree that Anonymous hid himself in. He soon spotted Anonymous and grabbed him by the seat of his pants. "Goblins, got you!" He laughed maniacally before dropping the Smurf onto the ground. "Well, since you're such a Nobody, I'm going to make you disappear!" Mystico said as soon as he landed back on the ground, raising his arms and preparing to wave his hands toward Anonymous. "Mystico!" a voice boomed out from nowhere. Mystico turned and saw Polaris Psyche standing near the clearing, looking like he was ready to challenge the goblin. "Ah, another bold one, much like the one I turned into a goblin!" Mystico said, sounding very pleased. "Let's see how you fare against me before I turn you into one!" Mystico then turned his attention away from Anonymous, who then hid himself back into the tree through a hole in the tree's bark. The goblin chased after Polaris Psyche, who proved himself to be much faster and evasive than any of his other prey. "Hold still, you pale-skin star-face!" Mystico shrieked, attempting to zap Polaris again and again with his goblin magic, only to continually miss him. Anonymous watched as Mystico chased Polaris around the clearing, becoming exhausted as Polaris proved himself to be nearly impossible for Mystico to catch. And then suddenly Polaris fell as he felt the goblin magic instantly immobilize him, knocking him off his feet. "Not as fast as you thought you would be against me!" Mystico said, sounding pleased about capturing his prey. "Soon you will join your friends when I turn you completely into a goblin. By the way, where is that Nobody?" Suddenly Mystico felt the golden goblet being shoved right onto his head by somebody. "Right here!" Anonymous said, having quietly sneaked up to him from behind and shoving the goblet onto Mystico's head. Mystico grabbed the goblet and tried to remove it from his head, but it was no use. He could feel the goblet sucking him back inside it with an irresistible force. "No...I don't want to go...," he cried out as he was sucked completely back inside the goblet. Anonymous turned to see Polaris, who was still lying on the ground. "Polaris, are you all right?" he asked. "This one is barely functioning, Anonymous," Polaris said, struggling to get back on his feet. "Here, let me help you," Anonymous said, reaching out his hand. Polaris grabbed it and used all his strength to get himself back up. "This one appreciates your assistance, Anonymous," Polaris said, dusting himself off as soon as he found himself regaining mobility. "But now that we have the goblin captured, we must put him back into the fountain where he belongs." "You take care of Empath while I smurf this job, Polaris," Anonymous said as he picked up the goblet and carried it back into the forest. ----- Meanwhile, the six Smurfs turned into goblins have gathered around the fountain to look at the pedestal where the golden goblet was, only to discover something. "The golden goblet! It's gone!" Greedy cried out. "That misfit Mystico must have taken it!" Hefty said. "Gosh, now we're going to be goblins forever!" Clumsy said. "Fortunately, that will not be the case, my fellow Smurfs," another voice spoke. The six Smurfs turned into goblins looked to see where that voice came from. "It's Polaris!" Greedy said, seeing him approach. "What are you smurfing here, Polaris? And who's looking after the village?" Papa Smurf asked. "This one came as soon as this one had sensed what was going on with Empath, Papa Smurf," Polaris answered. "This one left the village in the care of Tapper and Duncan McSmurf before this one had departed." "Great, so it's Gospel and Gutsy Smurf running things in our absence," Hefty muttered. "But where is that Mystico?" Clumsy asked. Soon they could hear the goblin's voice ringing out, sounding like he was trapped in something. They also saw Anonymous coming, carrying the golden goblet with him toward the fountain. Brainy said something that none of the Smurfs could understand, since it was spoken very quickly as if he was hopped up on too much caffeine. "Well, I see it, but I don't believe it!" Hefty said, amazed by what he saw. "Wait, let me go!" Mystico cried out. But then Anonymous poured out the contents of the goblet into the fountain, causing Mystico to be dumped back into the fountain and trapped within the crystalline structure, screaming as he vanished into nothingness. At that same instant, the six Smurfs turned into goblins were restored to their normal appearances. Empath, who was now restored, instantly sensed something. "Great Ancestors! The voices in this smurf's head...they're all gone!" he exclaimed. "Gosh, Empath, I'm glad that you're feeling all better now," Clumsy said. "Maybe not me, but at least we're all back to normal," Hefty said. The six Smurfs watched as Anonymous placed the goblet back onto the pedestal. "Gosh, Anonymous, you're a real hero now!" Greedy said. "Yeah, but I still don't have a smurfy talent to my name," Anonymous said. "Oh, but you do, my little Anonymous," Papa Smurf said. "Your talent is indeed a hidden one...the ability to hide yourself from danger and to be wise enough to smurf out when needed to protect others." "Yeah, nobody could have gotten the smurf on that goblin like you did, Anonymous," Hefty said. "It took real skill to defeat Mystico, even if you had help from Polaris Psyche," Papa Smurf said. "Anonymous, you're no longer a Smurf to be overlooked." "Gee, I guess that makes me a real somebody," Anonymous said, sounding pleased. "Indeed it does, Anonymous," Empath said. "Perhaps from that you could call yourself something like Camoflague Smurf. What do you think?" "Or maybe a name like Hero Smurf," Clumsy suggested. "I think that an appropriate name for somebody like Anonymous would be something that he himself would choose for the particular skill that he is adept in, my fellow Smurfs," Brainy said. "In my own humble opinion, I would suggest..." "Thanks, my fellow Smurfs, but to be honest with myself, I guess I would rather remain Anonymous," Anonymous said. The other six Smurfs laughed at that response. "Oh, that's a good one, Anonymous," Greedy said. "Well, if that's the name that you want, Anonymous, that's the name you will be," Papa Smurf said. ----- Empath's personal journal. It would seem that our journey out into the forest to collect ferns would be a fruitless one for our friend Anonymous Smurf, but apparently it turns out that he has preferred to be the Smurf of that name when he had defeated Mystico with the help of Polaris Psyche and imprisoned him back into the fountain that he came from. This smurf is indeed grateful for his presence being there to help restore this smurf as well as Papa Smurf and the other five Smurfs back to normal, particularly when this smurf couldn't handle hearing so many thoughts being inside this smurf's head at the same time. Fortunately Polaris Psyche just in time to help restore this smurf's sanity from this mental assault that would have left this smurf crippled if this smurf was left in the form of a goblin for all time to come. ----- About a day later, the other Smurfs saw Papa Smurf return from the forest with Empath, Polaris Psyche, Brainy, Clumsy, Hefty, Greedy, and Anonymous carrying as much ferns as Papa Smurf needed for his experiments. Smurfette greeted Empath with a kiss. "Hello there, Empath," she said pleasantly. "So how was the rest of your fern-smurfing expedition?" "Things were much quieter now that we have imprisoned that goblin back into the fountain that he came from, Smurfette," Empath replied. "How were things in the village while we were gone?" "Nothing out of the ordinary, but I was worried about you when Tapper smurfed me about you being smurfed into a goblin and Polaris had to smurf into the forest to bring you comfort," Smurfette said. "Well, this smurf is back to normal now, so there's nothing you need to worry about this smurf now, Smurfette," Empath said. "Anyway, Anonymous has chosen to remain as the name he is given, and he's decided that he won't need anymore counseling sessions regarding that." "I'm happy for him because of that, Empath, but I think you need to smurf away with me for some relaxation time, to make sure you are truly smurfed back to normal," Smurfette said. "Is that your medical diagnosis?" Empath said. "Because if that is, then this smurf would be happy to be your patient." "I'll be glad to smurf back to my workouts when we get these ferns to Papa Smurf's lab," Hefty said. "And I can't wait to be smurfing in my own kitchen again, smurfing up tonight's dinner," Greedy said. Just then Snappy the ladybug greeted Brainy. "Well, hello there," Brainy said, letting the ladybug land on his arm. "Don't worry, Brainy's coming to smurf home to smurf care of you once we get things smurfed away." "Uh, Brainy, mind if I helped you smurf things back to your house?" Clumsy asked. "Oh, sure, Clumsy...here," Brainy said, taking off his backpack and handing it to Clumsy, who then staggered at the weight of trying to carry it. "Gosh, having to be a burden carrier is really hard!" Clumsy groaned. Tapper and Duncan McSmurf both met with Anonymous. "So, laddie, I get the feeling you're the brave one who smurfed the day out in the forest," Duncan said. "Indeed I was, Duncan," Anonymous said. "I did have some help with Polaris Psyche, but I did manage to put Mystico back into the fountain that he smurfed from and helped restore the Smurfs he turned into goblins back to normal." "And for that, I assume that you have smurfed yourself a new name that the other Smurfs would call you by," Tapper said. "Actually, as I said to the other Smurfs, I just prefer to remain Anonymous, Tapper," Anonymous said. "Well, that's your choice, I'm going to honor it no matter what, though I think you should be called Brave Smurf," Duncan said. "I would have preferred Hero Smurf myself, but I will not call you that unless you desire it to be so, Anonymous," Tapper said. "Anyway, I'm feeling a little thirsty, now that we have returned home," Anonymous said. "You got any sarsaparilla ale on hand with you?" "Let's smurf into my tavern, and I will smurf you a tall smurfy glass of it, my friend," Tapper said. "I hope that you will join us, my good Duncan." "Aye, wouldn't miss it for the world," Duncan said as they went off together toward the tavern. THE END Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Remaining Anonymous chapters Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories